Un ultimo año en Hogwarts
by balehead007
Summary: Mi historia es sobre hermione en su ultimo año en hogwarts, en el que toodo puede suceder... ENVIEN REVIEWS


**Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

**Algunos personajes son míos (muy pocos) y están basados en amigos míos.**

**Le dedico este fic a Maru, q es una amiga bien chida!**

**Algo del pasado y un nuevo año comienza...**

Eric era un niño delgado y bajito de 10 años, con cabello ondulado. Era un día de invierno y Eric estaba sentado junto a su ventana viendo como nevaba, había varios niños y niñas jugando con la nieve y le hacían señas para que saliera a jugar con ellos.

-Mamá! Puedo salir a jugar con mis amigos?- pregunto Eric

-si Eric, pero te cuidas y te abrigas bien

-si mamá- respondió Eric

Eric se puso su abrigo y unos guantes y salió de su casa, pero ya no estaban sus amigos. Él miró a todos lados pero no vio a ninguno de sus amigos… ya estaba a punto de regresarse cuando sus amigos salieron detrás de un arbusto y lo atacaron con bolas de nieve.

Todos se empezaron a pelear con la nieve hasta que se empezó a ocultar el sol. Como ya era un poco tarde, varios se empezaron a ir, al final solo quedaron Eric y Karla (que era su prima). Los dos se fueron a platicar al lago (que estaba congelado). Estaban los dos sentados en una banca cuando un chico que estaba patinando le lanzo una bola de nieve a Karla.

-estas bien? – le pregunto Eric preocupado

-si

-que te pasa! Porque le aventaste esa bola de nieve!- Le grito Eric al chico

-yo no le hice nada, fue la culpa de la niña tonta que se atravesó en el camino de la bola!- le contesto el chico riéndose.

-discúlpate!

-yo, porque?- le dijo el chico y se fue

-déjalo así Eric- le dijo Karla

Eric se le quedo viendo feo al chico

-por que lo ves tanto?- le pregunto Karla

-no me desconcentres, estoy tratando de hacerlo caer

Karla se rió, pero después se quedó callada porque el chico que había caído

-ya vez que si pude- le dijo Eric sonriendo

-ya vi

-soy mago!

-igual que mi papá- le dijo Karla

-que?

-nada, olvídalo, no lo entenderías

-que? Dime

-no, y ya vamonos que es de noche

Pasaron varios meses, y Eric seguía molestando a Karla para que le dijera como estaba eso de que su papá era mago. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que Karla le dijera la verdad cuando le llegó una carta que decía:

Querido Sr. Bale

Es un placer informarle que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Le anexamos una lista de todos los libros y equipo necesarios.

El ciclo escolar comienza el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos su búho antes del 31 de julio.

Atentamente:

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Eric penso que era una broma de Karla y fue a enseñarle la carta. Cuando Eric llego a casa de Karla, ella estaba muy sonriente, pero se le quito cuando Eric le mostró su carta.

-wow!- fue lo único que pudo decir de tan asombrada que estaba

-wow que… que pretendes con esta broma eh?

-yo… no es broma, es real, yo también tengo mi carta

-que! Ya enserio

-es en serio, mi papá es mago, y yo también, y tu también

-estas loca

-espera aquí- le dijo Karla y se fue al cuarto de sus papás. Después regreso con una varita

-ves esto?- le dijo a Eric

-si

-es una varita mágica

-y… eso que

Karla lo miro exasperada y lo jaló hacia el jardín

-mira- Karla apuntó la varita hacia una piedra en el piso- "wingardium leviosa"

la piedra se elevó unos momentos y después cayo de nuevo al piso

-mi papá me enseño a hacer eso hace poco

-wow! Aver, déjame probar- Eric hizo lo mismo, pero la piedra salió volando hacia la pared

-wow!- dijo Eric muy asombrado.

-necesitas practica, pero lo lograrás, ya les dijiste a tus papás

-no

-pues corre a decirles

Eric fue corriendo con sus papás y les dijo, pero ellos no se alegraron mucho que digamos.

-entonces… si puedo ir, Karla también va a ir… puedo?- les dijo Eric

-no lo sé hijo lo tenemos que discutir- le dijo su papá

Eric se fue a su cuarto a meditar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Era mago… iría a una escuela para magos (sí sus padres lo dejaban). Estaba casi seguro de que lo dejarían ir y tenia una ligera sospecha de que su papá era mago igual que el papá de Karla (ya que eran hermanos). Pero lo que no entendía era porque no sabia de la existencia de ningún otro mago. Eric estuvo pensando en varias cosas hasta que se durmió.

Se despertó al día siguiente y fue corriendo con sus papas para ver si lo dejaban ir.

-mamá, mamá! Si puedo ir? Si? Por favor, di que sí

-lo siento Eric pero tu padre y yo hemos decidido que no

-que! No, ya enserio

-es en serio Eric

-no! Porque!- dijo Eric

-porque es un internado, y pensamos que todavía eres muy chico para separarte de nosotros

-que?- dijo Eric tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar

-lo siento- le dijo su mamá

Eric se fue corriendo a su cuarto y lloro, no entendía porque sus papás le hacían eso. En la tarde Karla fue a visitarlo, y también se pudo triste cuando supo que Eric no podría ir.

Para Eric parecía que el mundo se iba a acabar, o más bien q ya se había acabado porque aparte de que no iría a estudiar magia, Karla se iría y no la vería tan seguido como antes.

Lo peor de todo, fue que Karla se fue a Hogwarts el día del cumpleaños de Eric. Sus amigos le dieron muchos regalos, y Karla le había prometido una sorpresa antes de irse. Eric seguía un poco triste por que no iría a Hogwarts, pero aun así pretendía estar feliz con todos sus regalos. Su tío se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan feliz.

-no te preocupes Eric, te tengo una sorpresa q va a ser que se te olvide todo

-que?- pregunto Eric sin mucho interés

-pues… esto- le dijo su tío enseñándole una hoja de papel

Eric leyó lo que decía y cuando terminó parecía algo confundido.

-que te parece?- le pregunto su tío

Eric, que tenia cara de confundido, volvió a leer la hoja y sonrió

-gracias, esta era la sorpresa de la que me hablo Karla no?- dijo Eric sonriendo

-pues parte, y ya hable con tus papas y dijeron que sí

-que bien!

Eric se fue a comer un poco de pastel con la carta en la mano. Era sorprendente que una hoja de papel le

hubiera alegrado el día, no era solo un pedazo de papel, sino una carta que decía que su tío tenia permiso de enseñarle magia a Eric.

-Eric apúrate con tu pastel- le dijo su tío

-porque?

-vamos por la otra parte de la sorpresa

Eric se comió su pastel lo más rápido que pudo y fue con su tío.

Su tío lo llevó a su casa y ahí le señalo la chimenea.

-toma un poco de polvos flu y échalos en la chimenea y dices "callejón diagon"

Eric hizo lo que le decía su tío aunque dudo un poco en meterse entre las llamas, dijo las palabras y derrepente todo dio vueltas, y llego a la chimenea de otra casa que no conocía. Su tío llegó después de unos minutos.

-ven vamos por tus útiles y a que escojas tus regalos

Eric estaba muy feliz, todo el día se la paso en el callejón diagon. Compraron su varita, muchos libros, y otras cosas, como un caldero, un telescopio y los dulces. Se tardo mucho tiempo buscando sus regalos, eran dos, uno de sus papás y otro de su tío. Al final escogió un búho y una escoba.

Al final del día, Eric ya se había olvidado de que no iba a ir a Hogwarts y llego muy feliz a su casa.

Muy pronto Eric empezó con sus clases de magia, y todo lo que le enseñaba su tío era muy interesante.

Karla se escribía muy seguido y todo lo que le contaba hacia que le dieran ganas de ir a Hogwarts. Le contó que el castillo de Hogwarts era muy grande y bonito, que la habían seleccionado en Ravenclaw, y le explico todo lo de las casas (Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw). Parecía que Hogwarts era la mejor escuela del mundo.

Eric también aprendió a jugar quidditch, su tío le enseño, y aveces jugaban entre ellos dos, aunque era muy difícil jugarlo bien solo con dos jugadores.

Pasaron los años y Eric termino sus estudios como mago, ya tenia 17 años y había cambiado mucho con el tiempo, en lugar de ser un niño delgado y bajito, se convirtió en un muchacho alto y fornido, esto se debía a que le encantaba jugar football americano y de vez en cuando un poco de quidditch. Aunque ya no tenia que seguir estudiando magia, sus papas querían que fuera a la universidad para que terminara sus estudios como muggle. A Karla, que ya había salido de Hogwarts, también le dijeron que entrara a la universidad. Karla quería ser maestra y Eric también y eso fue lo q estudiaron.

Karla siempre molestaba a Eric porque no tenia novia. Eso era muy raro porque Eric era un muchacho muy atractivo. Karla le presento a sus amigas para ver si le gustaba alguna. Las amigas de Karla eran muy bonitas, y Eric se la pasaba muy bien con ellas, pero nunca tuvo nada serio con ninguna de ellas.

Después de unos años, Karla se caso y tuvo unos gemelos. Eric se dedico a estudiar defensa contra las artes obscuras porque quería enseñar esa materia en Hogwarts.

**Unos cuantos años después….**

Hermione estaba en camino a la estación king cross, para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts. Esta iba a ser su último año en Hogwarts, y no sabia si debería estar feliz o triste por eso. Por un lado estaba triste, porque extrañaría todo Hogwarts: sus amigos, las clases, la biblioteca… todo; pero estaba feliz porque ya podría trabajar y empezar una nueva vida.

Llego a la estación, se despidió de sus padres y cruzo la barrera para entrar al anden 9 ¾. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con sus amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

-hola Hermione- le dijeron los dos sonriendo

-hola- les respondió ella devolviéndoles la sonrisa

Harry, ron, Hermione y Ginny se subieron juntos al tren, pero ron, Hermione y Ginny se tuvieron que ir al compartimento de los prefectos y dejaron a Harry con luna y con Neville.

Después de cómo media hora, Hermione y Ginny regresaron a salvar a Harry, y ron llegó un poco después porque según que fue el baño y que se encontró a Malfoy… etc.

Por alguna razón, ron estuvo muy cariñoso con Hermione en el tren, la veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir y se la pasó abrazándola, y dándole besos en la mejilla hasta que Hermione se hartó y le dijo que quería hablar con el afuera.

-que pasa ron, porque estas asi conmigo?- le pregunto Hermione

-es que, no se derrepente me dieron ganas de abrazarte y te abraze

-osea que estabas satisfaciendo tus necesidades conmigo no?- le dijo Hermione molesta

-no, es solo que… yo….

-que, ron

-Hermione… quieres ser mi novia?

-que, ron…no se, déjame pensarlo

-te ayudare a decidir- le dijo ron sonriendo y le acaricio el cabello, la acercó a él y la beso tiernamente

-ron?- dijo Hermione confundida por lo que acababa de pasar

-ya decidiste?

-Ron, tu sabes q te quiero mucho, pero te quiero como amigo, eres como un hermano para mi- le dijo Hermione muy seria

Ron la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con mas confianza.

-ron! Ya te dije q no, por favor, entiéndelo

-si, lo entiendo, pero no debe ser asi! Yo te amo

-ron, yo te quiero, pero no de esa forma, te lo digo por tu propio bien, no quiero lastimarte

-pues ya lo hiciste!- le dijo ron muy enojado

Regresaron al compartimento con los demás. Como los dos llegaron enojados, no les quedó duda de que se habían peleado, como ya era costumbre q se pelearan por cualquier cosa, no dijeron nada y siguieron platicando de otras cosas hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.

El Gran salón estaba decorado como todos los años. En la mesa de profesores pudieron ver a Lupin y a una maestro y una maestra muy jóvenes, q no conocían. Todos fueron a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas.

Ron se sentó con Harry, lo mas alejado posible de Hermione, que se sentó con Ginny. Ron le contó a Harry su lado de la historia mientras q Hermione le contaba la otra parte a Ginny. La Ginny y a Harry se les hizo rara la manera en que ron había actuado. Parecía q ron no quería ver a Hermione ni en pintura porque evitaba voltear hacia donde ella estaba. Cuando empezó la selección ron tuvo en que distraerse y se olvido un poco de Hermione. Después siguió el discurso de Dumbledore en donde anunció que su maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras sería el prof. Lupin y que debido a su condición, el prof. Bale lo supliría cuando fuera necesario. También les presentó a Karla, que era una maestra y que lo iba a acompañar una vez al mes porque quería comparar el método de enseñanza en Hogwarts con el de la escuela muggle en la q ella trabaja, al. Al terminar su discurso, los platos se llenaron de comida y todos comieron mucho. Al terminar la fiesta fueron a saludar a alcanzar a Lupin en la salida del gran salón.

-hola Remus- le dijo Harry sonriendo

-hola chicos, como están?

-bien- dijeron todos, menos ron

-ya es tarde y estoy cansado, ya me voy a dormir- dijo ron de mala gana

-adiós- le dijo Lupin

-es que está enojado

-se nota

vieron a ron dirigirse hacia la torre Gryffindor cuando se oyó la voz de Draco Malfoy gritando

-Weasley! Es cierto q la sangre sucia te rechazó! jajaja!

Ron se puso rojo al oír a Malfoy, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando

Por alguna razón ya todo Hogwarts sabia sobre ron y Hermione, y ellos no se podían explicar como se había corrido la noticia tan rápido.

-no puede ser- dijo Ginny

-que?- pregunto Lupin

-que todo el mundo ya lo sepa- dijo Hermione miserablemente

-no te preocupes, al rato se le pasa- le dijo Harry

-eso espero- le dijo Hermione

Lupin al ver a Hermione tan preocupada, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ya conocieron a Eric?

-no, quien es?- pregunto Ginny

-es su profesor- les dijo Lupin- ahorita se los presento

Lupin llamo a Eric para que conociera a los muchachos.

-les presento al profesor Bale.- les dijo Lupin

-díganme Eric- les dijo sonriente

Eric era un hombre joven, no parecía tener mas de 30. Era alto y fornido, tenia los ojos cafés y cabello castaño y ondulado, vestía una túnica azul marino, casi negra.

-Hola, yo soy Harry, y ellas son Ginny y Hermione.

-hola – les dijo Eric

-Eric les va a dar clases cuando yo no este disponible- les dijo Lupin

-que bueno, asi no tendremos que soportar a Snape!- le dijo Hermione sonriendo

-bueno chicos, me tengo q ir, adiós- les dijo Lupin

-adiós- le contestaron todos

-oigan, tal vez ustedes me puedan ayudar porque yo no conozco el castillo y no me agrada la idea de

perderme.- les dijo Eric

-si, claro, -le dijo Ginny

-me podrían decir donde están las cocinas?

-están por ahí- le dijo Harry señalando hacia donde se dirigían unos Hufflepuff

-hay una pintura de unas frutas, le haces cosquillas a la pera y se abre la puerta.- le dijo Hermione

-y ahí puedo encontrar dulces?- les dijo Eric sonriendo

-si! Hay de todo, pero para que quieres dulces, nos los vas a regalar o que?- le pregunto Harry

-no, lo que pasa es que a mi chango le gustan los dulces, y se me olvidaron, y si no le doy dulces, se

enoja.

-jaja apoco tienes un chango q come dulces

-si, si quieren algún día se los presento

-y como lograste meterlo a Hogwarts?

-pues de contrabando… no es cierto pedí permiso

-yo tengo unos dulces en mi bolsa mira- le dijo Ginny sacando unos caramelos de menta

-mmm… no creo q le gusten, la menta no es muy de su agrado, lo q mas le gusta son las gomitas, en

especial las de plátano.

-y como se llama el changuito?- pregunto Hermione

-su nombre completo es Fernando francisco, pero responde por el nombre de Panchito- respondió Eric

-ja! Panchito! Que buen nombre

-si, eso mismo pienso yo, bueno chicos, no lo voy a entretener mas, voy por los dulces de Panchito, gusto

en conocerlos.- les dijo Eric sonriendo. El se volteo y se dirigió a la izquierda. Harry se giro hacia la derecha, pero ni Ginny ni Hermione lo siguieron así que el volteo para ver q pasaba con ellas. Las dos estaban viendo hacia donde se había ido Eric y no se movieron de su lugar hasta q lo perdieron de vista.

-oigan! Creo q ya platicaron con el lo suficiente para verlo detenidamente- les dijo Harry, Hermione se sonrojo al notar lo q acababa de hacer

-si, pero solo por enfrente- le dijo Ginny, y Hermione río un poco por el comentario

-Locas pervertidas!- les dijo Harry

-oye! - le dijo Ginny

-y tu Hermione tienes algo q decir a tu favor?- le pregunto Harry

-Harry no se porque pero parece q estas celoso- le dijo Ginny

-celoso? Yo? De que me estén viendo las nalgas… no lo creo- dijo Harry

-jaja pues parece – le dijo Ginny

- Ahora me cuidare las espaldas- les dijo Harry

-hazlo, no te servirá de nada- le dijo Ginny

-ay ya cásense!- les dijo Hermione

-no me cambies de tema, q se traen contra Eric?- pregunto Harry

-Harry usa tu lógica, es un profesor, no tenemos nada contra él- dijo Hermione

-entonces?

-estabamos estudiando- dijo Ginny muy seria

-si… eso mismo- le dijo Hermione

-jaja! Niñas locas, ya mejor vamonos a dormir no?

-sale - le dijo Hermione

los 3 se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry subió a su dormitorio pero Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en la sala común a platicar sobre lo que había pasado.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de Eric, a las dos se les había hecho un hombre bastante atractivo y Ginny parecía que ya estaba enamorada de él, a Hermione solo se le hacia guapo pero nada más.

Hermione le contó q estaba preocupada por ron, pero Ginny le aseguro que ron se iba a recuperar. Les dieron como las 12 de la noche, y fue cuando se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se alisto para bajar a desayunar, en el camino al gran comedor, se encontró a Ron ella lo saludo y el solo la miro fríamente. A Hermione se le hizo raro pero no dijo nada, llego al gran comedor y se sentó junto a Harry y a Ginny, ron tambien se sentó pero del otro lado. Harry y Ginny terminaron su desayuno y se fueron y dejaron solos a ron y a Hermione. Ella decidió que era buen momento para hablar de lo del día anterior.

-ron… acerca de lo que paso ayer, solo quiero que sepas que no era mi intención lastimarte

ron la volvió a mirar fríamente sin decir nada

-y… yo quisiera que nuestra amistad no cambie y que todo sea como siempre- termino Hermione

-mmm- fue lo único que contesto ron

-entiendo que estés molesto pero…

Hermione dejo de hablar porque ron la vio muy feo

-no entiendes! Yo te di una oportunidad y me rechazaste, fue tu decisión no? Pues ahora yo tomare una

decisión, ya no quiero que me hables, esta bien!- le dijo ron muy enojado

-pero… ron

-nada, ya déjame, mejor me voy- le dijo ron poniéndose de pie y volteándose para irse

Hermione no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, dejo su desayuno a medias y se fue a sus clases.

En las clases ron seguía enojado con Hermione. en la clase de hechizos, Harry le sugirió que hicieran las paces, pero ron le dijo que no quería saber nada mas de Hermione.

A la hora de la comida Hermione le platico todo a Ginny. Como Hermione estaba muy triste Ginny le prometio que iba a hablar con su hermano e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que se arreglara todo. En ese momento llegó ron, y le lanzo a Hermione otra mirada fría. Hermione no lo soporto mas y se fue a la biblioteca con el pretexto de que iba a hacer tarea.

Llego a la biblioteca y se puso a hacer su tarea, pero no se podía concentrar, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, y siguió haciendo su tarea, en eso paso Eric y se volteo para saludarla.

-hola Hermione… que tienes, porque lloras?- le pregunto preocupado

Hermione le contó todo, no sabia porque, pero Eric le daba mucha confianza y al contarle su problema se sintió un poco mejor.

Cuando termino de contarle, Eric estaba muy serio

-Hermione, no se, tal vez pienses que estoy loco, pero parece que a ron le dieron una poción de amor

-que?- pregunto Hermione extrañada

-si, por todo lo que me has dicho, es posible, piénsalo

Hermione se puso a pensar, y recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior… al final llego a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy le había dado la poción a ron en el expreso a Hogwarts, por eso había estado tan cariñoso después de haberse encontrado a Malfoy.

Ella y Eric se pusieron a buscar en antídoto para la poción, después de mucho buscar lo encontraron, y también encontraron que el efecto de la poción duraba una semana y que al dar el antídoto, la persona se olvidaba de todo lo que había pasado… lo cual alivió las preocupaciones de Hermione.

Hermione le dio las gracias a Eric y corrió a hacer el antídoto.

Para la hora de la cena, Hermione tenia todo listo, incluyendo su tarea. Antes de cenar fue con Ginny y le contó todo. Ginny se quedó medio sorprendida, mas aún de que hubiera sido Eric el que la había ayudado.

Juntas, bajaron a cenar y se sentaron junto a Harry y en secreto le contaron todo. Harry les pidió la botellita con el antídoto y lo hecho en un vaso. Cuando llego ron, Harry le dio en vaso con el antídoto y como y tenia un poco de jugo, no se dio cuenta de que tenia otra cosa. Ron se bebió el contenido del vaso y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Hermione para ver si el antídoto había hecho efecto se acercó a ron y lo saludo. Ron, le sonrío y la saludo también.

Para Hermione todo estaba normal… y seguiría viviendo su vida como si nada hubiera pasado… al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

**Espero q les haya gustado este capitulo, aun estoy trabajando en el segundo, yo creo q pronto lo acabare.**

**ENVIEN REVIEWSS! **


End file.
